


Lips of an Angel

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brief Smut, F/F, I'm getting so emo over this whole wedding thing, So much angst, brief mention of H00k, he's literally in it for like a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: Well, my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved onIt's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words - it makes me weakAnd I never wanna say goodbyeBut, girl, you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lips of an Angel by Hinder. 
> 
> This really isn't a happy fic, but given everything going on with the show right now, it just kinda came to me. 
> 
> Rating is for some mild smut at the beginning.

_“Oh Emma, right there. Oh gods that feels so good.” Regina moaned beneath her, writhing as Emma pumped three fingers into her tight pussy. “Don't stop! Don't stop!”_

_“You close, baby?” Their naked, sweat slicked bodies moved together, Emma grinding her pelvis against the hand pumping into Regina, thrusting harder. “I wanna see that beautiful face when you come all over my hand.”_

_“Emma!” Regina came with a cry. Emma was seconds behind her. So close, so close –_

Emma sat up with a start, the loud buzzing on the night stand having woken her from her dream. A strangled snore and grunt from beside her snapped her back to reality, Hook shifting in bed beside her. _Her husband._

She grabbed her phone quickly, hoping not to wake him as she slipped from the bed. Clearing the sleep from her eyes, she looked at the screen: a candid picture of Henry and Regina smiling stared back at her, _Regina_ reading out on the display. Right under 4:30a.m. She swiped the screen to answer, quickly stepping out into the hallway and closing the bedroom door.

“Regina?” She answered. “Why are you calling so late? Is everything ok?”  
For a few moments, all Emma heard was silence, then some snuffling noises, hitched breaths, and the occasional sob. Regina was crying.

“Regina, what's going on, why are you crying?” When the only response she received was an increase in sobbing, Emma began to panic. “Regina, talk to me, please.”

“Emma.” She choked out. “I fucked up.”

“Regina, please, what happened?”

“I waited too long.” She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and sounding a bit more collected. “I waited too long to tell you.”

“Tell me what? Regina, you're not making any sense.”

“I love you, Emma.” Emma was speechless. Her heart clenched painfully, eyes drifting to the closed door and the man who lay beyond it. Years of pining and fighting and sacrificing everything for each other, and neither one of them had had the courage to say those three words until it was too late.

“Regina, I-” Tears began to fall down her face, throat constricting. “Hook is in the next room.”

“Does he know you're talking to me?” Regina asked quietly.

“No, he's asleep.” She sighed, wiping tears from her face; a sad chuckle bubbling up. “If he did, it'd only start a fight. He doesn't like me talking to you.”

“Emma, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called-”

“No, it's really good to hear your voice. Calling me Emma, rather than Miss Swan. I've always liked the way my name sounds when you say it.”

“I'm sorry to call so late. I had a dream about you and when I woke, I just couldn't take this anymore.” Regina sighed, a few sobs still surfacing.

“I dreamt of you, too.” Emma said softly.

“You did?” Regina sounded almost hopeful. But the sad, broken kind of hopeful. The kind of hopeful that can only come from losing everything, knowing you'll end up even more devastated, but still wanting to hope anyway. And it broke Emma's heart.

“Regina, please. Hook-” Emma pleaded, fresh tears staining her words. “I can't do this to him. I made a commitment! I can't, this, you... I just can't. Regardless of how I feel.”

“And how do you feel, Emma?”

“Of course I love you, Regina! But that's just not how the story ended.” Emma nearly shouted, before taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. Shouting would only wake up Hook, and that would just make everything worse.

“Why does the story have to be over?” Regina whispered. Gods, this woman was breaking her heart. It felt as if she had actually reached in and grabbed it, slowly squeezing as she turned to dust. All she'd ever wanted to hear for the past six years, but now she had a husband to think about.

“I can't just leave him to be with you. I'm his happy ending, remember? And I won't cheat on him. You're making this so difficult.”

“Emma, I'm sorry.” Regina choked out.

“Please stop apologizing. This isn't your fault. Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that? You're making it hard to want to be faithful.” Emma let out a self depreciating laugh. “Guess I fucked up too. Big surprise.”

“Emma...”

“Gods, I love hearing you say my name.” Emma was silent for a moment. “You know, sometimes I wish he was you.”

“I guess neither of us ever really moved on.”

“How can you move on from something that never was?” Emma sighed, rubbing a hand down her face. “Regina, I have to go.”

“I understand.” Regina's voice hardened, her walls coming back up.

“No, wait. We still very much need to talk about this. But not tonight.” She was so tired. Tired of living up to everyone's ideas and expectations of what she should be. Tired of pretending. She'd even convinced herself that she could be happy with Hook. “I'll come by your place tomorrow. We'll talk.”

“I don't want to say goodbye.” Regina sounded so small, her voice weak.

“It's not goodbye.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She closed her eyes. “Goodnight Regina.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as a one - shot, but I'd be open to maybe doing one more chapter. 
> 
> If anybody is waiting on updates for 13 Hours, I am SO SORRY, I'm so busy with uni right now and what I'm seeing of the show (I'm not actively watching anymore, my poor gay heart can't take it, so I stalk the SQ tag on tumblr) I am struggling to find inspiration for my lighthearted story. I haven't abandoned the story, though!


End file.
